


We'll Make Them So Jealous

by megyal



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-16
Updated: 2006-07-16
Packaged: 2017-10-26 20:57:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/287809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megyal/pseuds/megyal





	We'll Make Them So Jealous

"There he is." Peter watched as Ryan sauntered through the doors, his newest conquest trailing hungrily behind him. "See, Patrick? See him?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Patrick fished one of the ice-cubes out of his soda and crunched on it. He eyed Ryan with utter boredom. "This is _so_ not going to work."

Pete spun his head around and stared at Patrick haughtily.

"It so _will_. I can't have him thinking that I haven't moved on after him. I'm Peter Fucking _Wentz_.... _he_ shouldn't be over _me_."

Patrick simply gazed at him witheringly.

"When will you get over _yourself_ , Pete?"

"Uhm..never? Are you gonna stop yakking and help me out?"

"Whatever, man. Like anybody, he's not gonna believe we ever hooked up. I mean, not in a million years. So this entire exercise is pointless."

Pete scowled at him severly, the flashing club-lights strobing across his face.

"What? You and I are non-hookable?"

"Totally. I'm too good for you." Patrick grinned as Pete stuck out his tongue. "I mean. Couldn't you have asked Joe or Andy?"

"No and no. It would come off better with you. Ok.... I think he's looking this way. Do something sexy," Pete commanded and then jabbed Patrick in the short-ribs with his forefinger as Patrick leaned back in the booth and struck an alluring pose, giving an entirely believable super-model's pout. "To _me_ , you idiot. Do something sexy to _me_."

Patrick sighed theatrically and appeared to lapse into a deep concentration. His face brightened and, bending forward, he rested his face near Pete's neck, cheek against the arching curve of Pete's collarbone. Pete could feel the warm dampness of his face as Patrick kissed him softly on his jugular and then licked it.

"How's this?" Patrick murmured against Pete's suddenly wild pulse.

"Ahhhmm....that's...that's good," Pete replied feebly, and Patrick pulled back and looked at him, his eyes amber in the low light.

"What else? You have any ideas?"

Pete was unexpectedly _full_ of ideas. He turned fully towards Patrick, facing him in the cramped space.

"Well....take my hand...lace your fingers through, Patrick, look like you _want_ to do it....c'mere.......kiss me."

"Kiss you?"

"We're going for all-out jealous. I want to see him _green_."

Patrick shook his head and rolled his eyes.

"You're just using me, you slut," he accused Pete good-naturedly, and came forward anyway, putting his mouth flush against Pete's. His eyes were dizzyingly near, so Pete closed his, tilting his head slowly, and parted his lips. He felt Patrick's tongue touch his with great curiosity, and Pete couldn't help but let out a little moan.

Ok.

This was different.

Ryan had been a quick kisser, designed to get him real hard, real fast. Patrick, on the other hand, was more the exploring type: all long, slow movements and unhurried breathing. He could feel the pads of Patrick's fingers tightening across his knuckles, both their elbows resting on the table beside them, their arms in the air. Actually, his entire forearm was pressed up against Patrick's, and Patrick was rocking their wrists from side to side leisurely.

Patrick broke the kiss ( _not yet_ , Pete thought in disappointment) and pulled back again, smiling a little.

"You think he saw?" Patrick asked, motioning with his chin. Pete frowned at him.

"Who?"

" _Who_?! Ryan... _that's_ who...or did you forget?" Patrick's smile melted into slyness. Pete looked intently at him.

"He didn't see. You'll have to do that again."

"You didn't even look," Patrick pointed out, his smirk even more crafty.

"Whatever. The point is you're gonna have to do it again. With more feeling, this time."

Patrick grinned.

He did it.

With more feeling _those_ times.


End file.
